Empty Slot
Slot #1 Contestants * Clarence (Clarence) * Carl (Hardcorllector) * Ethan Monster (Hardcorllector) * Abridged Mai (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) * Proto (Protegent) * Odyssey Mario (Super Mario Odyssey) * Boom Sonic (Sonic Boom) * Helix (ARMS) * LittleKuriboh (Youtube) * Anime Mario (Super Mario Bros The Great Rescue To Save Princess Peach) (REMAKE) * Best Pikachu (Youtube Cringe) * ABM Mario & ABM Sonic (AnimeBroMii) * Octolings (Splatoon) * Chloe Carmicheal (Fairly Oddparents) (JOKE) * Jon (Garfielf) Slot 1 Winners * ABM Mario & Sonic * Odyssey Mario Slot #2 Contestants * Ryan (Ryan's Toy Review) * Fester (The Addams Family) * Haltmann (Kirby Planet Robobot/Siivagunner) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) * The Burger King (Burger King) * Sammy (SammyClassicSonicFan) (REMAKE) * FCCD Spongebob (Fried Chilly Cheese Dogs) * Skodeword (Spingebill/YouTube Poop) * Ultra Instinct Shaggy (Scooby Doo/DBS) * Gene (Emoji Movie) (REMAKE?) * Dorito's Reaction (Youtube) * Captain Wario (Game & Wario) * CharmX (REMAKE) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Waluigi (Super Mario) * Prince Vegeta (Youtube) * Camren Springer (M.U.G.E.N) * Jimmy T. (WarioWare) * Morgana (Persona 5) (Sorry Pandy) * Hailey Ann & Usapyon (Yo-Kai Watch 3) * Helix (ARMS) (Returning Fighter) * Toei Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0) * Brody Foxx (Yo Mama) * Kapp'n (Animal Crossing) Slot 2 Winners * Helix (ARMS) Slot 3 Contestants * Ichigo (Bleach) * Abridged Iruka (NInjabridge) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Micheal the Vyond Guy * Johnny Test * Orange (M&M's) * Red (Pokemon Origins) * Untold Paper Bowser (The Untold Stories of Paper Mario) * Taco (Inanimate Insanity) * DanTDM (Minecraft) * Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) (REMAKE) * Toon Lucina (Lucina Says) * Crono (Crono Trigger) * Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) * Toon Snake (Awesome Metal Gear) (REMAKE) * BETER (HEY BETER) * Anger (Inside Out) * Go!Devious Diesel (Devious Diesel for Hire) * Go!Boris (Caillou Gets Grounded/IT-Saac) * Victor and Valentino * Fred/ MY LEG Fish (Spongebob Squarepants) * Qbby (BoxBoy!) * YTP Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Youtube Poops) * Garfielf Hammer Man's Replacement (Lawl Deluxe 2) * BRAIN DRAIN Tigger (The Book of Pooh) * Tulip (Infinity Train) * Hamtaro * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * SFM Mario (Super Mario Bros/ Source Film Maker) * Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) Slot 3 Winners * TBA Non Character Categories * Classic Mode * Assist Trophys * Stages * Subspace Emissary * Go!Bassy's Salute & Rant Reactions * Sonic X's Final Smash Reactions Personal Picks Slot 1 * Ethan Monster (Hardcorllector) * Proto * LittleKuriboh * Clarence Pre-Release (Before Slot 2's Release) * Best Sonic (SonicSong182) * Pauline (Super Mario) * PhantomStrider * Pin (Battle For Dream Island) * Combo Panda * Abridged Gohan (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) Slot 2 * FCCD Spongebob (Fried Chilly Cheese Dogs) * Ultra Instinct Shaggy (Scooby Doo/DBS) * Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Waluigi (Super Mario) * Skodeword (Spingebill) * Prince Vegeta Slot 3 * ??? * ??? * ??? Hammer Man's Replacement * ??? Removed * Carl (Moved To Smash Bros Lawl Double Deluxe) * Abridged Mai (Moved to Lawl Toon REMASTERED) * Remote (Confirmed for Lawl Generations) * Purple Arthur (Not Intrested) * B'ridged Pikachu (Snake: I just don't like him) * Best Sonic (Already put in the game) * Bullshit Man (Same as Best Sonic) * Pauline (Same as Best Sonic) * PhantomStrider (Same as Best Sonic) * Pearl (Confirmed for Lawl Beatdown) * Amethyst (Same as Pearl) * Pin (Same as Best Sonic) * Chrom (Confirmed for Smash Ultimate) * Combo Panda (Same as Best Sonic) * Abridged Gohan (Same as Best Sonic) * Abridged Mokuba (Same as Carl) * Ichigo (in Lawl Project Zygarde) * Johnny Test (Confirmed for Lawl Melee) * Movie Detective Pikachu (Not enough Source Material) * TheShinyLucarioMaster (Same as Purple Arthur) * Steven (Confirmed for Lawl Plasma) * Primid (Confirmed for Lawl Platinum) Category:Treasure